Clujball
Clujball is a county and main region of , . Description Clujball known as Cluj ''to his romanian comrades and ''Kolozsvar ''to Hungaryball and his hunagrian comrades and finally ''Klausenburg ''to Reichtangle (Anschluß ja!), Clujball has the 2th most populated city of Romaniaball and the capital and most important historic point of Transilvania [[Brașovball|('Braşovball']]': Vezi să nu, ceapa m****). Anyway, Clujball is viewed as one of the most civilized part of the country (by Munteniaball, Moldovaball, Olteniaball and the rest known as '''Mitici by him), and seen by Hungaryball as an lost clay (Gib Erdelyi! Gib Kolozsvar Gib!) History Clujball born as a 2ball, adopted by Daciaball, Transylvaniaball, Habsburgball, Hungaryball , Austriaball and Romaniaball. Relationships Salajball : 'Hi vecine, can we into unifying becauz of moniez and becauz of more relevanz, plox! '(Dutie tuuu bă!) Bihorball : 'Hi, hope ya come to Băile Felix next summer, don't go SzabolcszabadBozgor becauz of Bozgor da! ('Fuck yeah i of comming) Satu Mareball : 'Thanks for dropping all your trashes and sewage to mine clay, master Cluj '(There's still of commings, friend) Maramureşball : 'Thanks for jobs and of salary cuts, master Cluj '(No of Bai, you'll have next of month cut by 50%) Bistrița-Năsăudball : 'Hi there, can i of... ('No moniez Bisi, Master BOC says austerity is of Good) Albaball : 'You is of mine hat '(You is of mine's bottom! Hehehe iiooooiii!) Sibiuball : 'I of has more tourists than you and more charming than you, dumpköff! ('Damn it i of admit it, i can say something in german too! Schnitzel-head!) Brasovball : 'Kronstadt is of STRONK, Kronstadt is of head of Transilvania, Kronstadt is most relevant judeţ! '(Your of dreamings, mountain-monkey!) Bucharestball : 'Hey, băi fellow buddy, you of nature, you of great history, băi you of like austro-hungaria, you of castles, too bad you're far from me băi, i'll comings in summer again băi! '(Thanks i of knowings, see you frendly rival mitic uncivilised balkan uneducated clay rich clay, i mean friend, i comings too, after your moniez) Budapestball : 'Szia Kolosz!, you know we used to be togheter and that we are close and we might be togheter as well in the future, my dear monkey czigany uncivilsed erdelyi mine clay Anschluß soon! friend '(BOOO! BOOO! Get out Bozgor! Go with your bozgors to Bozgaria, BOO! I of Patriot i of România, REMOVE GOULASH, REMOVE KURTOSZ, REMOVE BOZGOR!) UKball : 'Wot? Clujeh? wot is that? Oohhh, Transylvania, yes that's nice! I will come next summer i guess? '(Yes more tourist bests tourist come, come to meeee!) USAball : 'Wait what, Clue-jeeh what's that? Does it sounds like some gay pop band or something, i don't know? ('Yes Cluj is of worldwaid known, everyone comes to me, to Untold best, Cluj best! yes americans!) Austriaball : '''ich knowings ze Klausenburg, some provenzies ich used to habe! Ungarn knows ze better! (Cluj of great Austroungarian heritage, Cluj of best austroungarian capital, of great histories)' 'Hungaryball : 'Szia Kolosz, i... ('REMOVE REMOVE REMOVE BOZGOR! REMOVE DEM ALLS! REMOVE BOZGOR! I HATE YOUU! I HATE YOUU FOR LIFE! REMOVE HUNGARIAN FLAG, REMOVE EXTREMISM, REMOVE GOULASH! REMOVE KURTOSZKALACS! REMOVE HUNGARIAN, REMOVE BOZGOR! REMOVE ALL!!! I OF ROMANIAN PROUD, I OF ROMANIA, HAVE U HEARD OF ROMANIA! BOO! NO BOZGOR IN ROMANIA! REMOVE BOZGOR!) '''... i guess i don't have something to of talk about. Category:Countyballs Category:Romaniaball Category:Europe Category:Romanian Speaking Countryball Category:Orthodox Category:Countyballs of Romaniaball Category:Christian Category:East Europe Category:Replace Image